mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorceress Durian Toadstool II
Mushroom Sorceress Durian Ambrose-Toadstool II is the orphan of the Ambrose family, granddaughter of Merle Ambrose in Wizard City and Adopted Daughter of Queen Melody and King George Toadstool. In Super Princess Peach Ally or Enemy? she is also Princess Peach's Baby sister who has the same personality as Count Bleck, Tatanga and Lady Claudia Toadstool. History Her parents were killed by the army of Koopas summoned by Mortin when she was a year old while they were on family vacation in the Mushroom Kingdom she was an orphan found by Queen Melody Toadstool who raised her and named her "Durian" after her Mother. During her teenage years, She has been making out with a human son of Prince Edge and Summoner Rydia named "Phillip Geraldine", after Queen Melody found out she was pregnant with Triplets, the Queen evicted her from the Castle and Phillip, by the Collegean Council of Mushroom Wizards, sentenced to life as a black cat. Durian went to the Gusty Gulch (taking Phillip with her), made her own gingerbread Mansion (Durian's Gingerbread Manor) with Gingerbread, Frosting and Candy then with magic, grows the Mansion to the Same size as Boo Mansion. In Super Pauline: When her adventure Begins. . . She along with Claudia blamed Princess Peach for marrying King Bowser during the "Chaos Heart" event and Durian ran away from the Mushroom Kingdom to Beantropolis in Pokeball Federation, taking Phillip and her daughters, Eliza, Betty and Beth Toadstool, with her, but during the Fangame, Cackletta's Ghost came to the Hotel, where Durian's at, and she used the soul orb to take the Soul out of Durian's Body to reform her own, putting her back into the living flesh and ran off riding in her rocket chair. She was thought dead by the Triplets, Phillip, and the other residents of Pokeball Federation and was buried in the Gingerbread crypt out front of the Gingerbread Manor at the Gusty Gulch. In the end of the game, after her daughters found out the truth from Peach about the Chaos Heart along with Phillip, hearing that the Wedding is actually a "Sham", the Zombified, yet Vegetarian, Sorceress Durian broke free out of the Crypt in Gusty Gultch. The Battle with Peach In the Dark final Battle of Super Princess Peach: Ally or Enemy?, instead of Fighting Peach and Olivia herself, she summons Shadow and Trogdor to do the work for her. At the end of the Game Peach explains to her sister that the wedding part of the "Chaos Heart" event is a Sham, Durian started to learn to unstand Peach and found out that wasn't a traitor after all. Her Summoned Monsters *'Bahamut:' King of Dragons and Prince of the Square Kingdom. *'Trogdor:' The Dragon from the Homestar Runner Website. *'Pheonix:' The Flaming Bird. *'Chompzilla:' a Gargantua Brick Bodied Chain Chomp with a Brick built Tail. *'Ghidorah Piranha:' Like Dino Piranha, but with Leaf wings, four legs and breathes thunder out of his three heads *'Chaos 0:' God of Destruction from the Sonic Series. Voice Actress (Hopefully) Selena Gomez! Who else? Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Undead Category:Females Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mushroom Knights